


What Might Have Happened

by MidnightMarauder7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarauder7/pseuds/MidnightMarauder7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gender-bending story of a teenage Motou Yugi and her quest to figure out just what is going on with the golden puzzle her Grandfather gave her for her birthday as a child. Follow the zany antics of Yugi as she shuffles and draws the cards that will either help or hinder her in her unknown destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if I did I would have talent as an artist. Sadly, my only talent lays in thread and translating the crochet language. Also, if anything is referenced or recognizable I do not own it either. That should cover all the bases.

  
**CHAPTER 1: GHOST STORY** _  
_   


* * *

_What is the force that binds the stars?_  
 _I wore this mask to hide my scars_  
 _What is the power that pulls the tide?  
_ _Never could find a place to hide_

_What moves the earth around the sun?_  
 _What could I do but run and run and run?_  
 _Afraid to love, afraid to fail  
_ _A mast without a sail..._

_That this indifference_  
 _Was my invention_  
 _When everything I did  
_ _Sought your attention..._

Sting, _Ghost Story_ from "Brand New Day"

* * *

It was a foolish to say that “high school was the best days of your life” because, in reality, high school was really the first introduction to the world. People were cruel, yet there was those few that were nice and gave some hope for the world, and the homework was backbreaking and heavy. Also, school was always boring and monotonous with the same people and the same routine that rarely got changed. This particular high school story begins with an average height sixteen-year-old girl named Motou Yugi, but she was anything but your typical girl. While many girls in her age group flirted, brought themselves to the brink of physical danger to join the cheerleading squad, gossiped and twittered about like birds with their friends, and squealed over the latest cute guy or celebrity she was definitely different.  
  
The friends she had could be easily counted on one hand, she was rather oblivious to flirting in any form and had no interest in dating, was not active enough to warrant her interest in the cheerleading group or their politics, and avoided speaking with anyone in less she absolutely had to. To the squealing she only did that in private and over her obsession with sweets, but that is rarely witnessed or even admitted. With that brought out into the open, the most interesting thing for the Domino High School student was in the school newspaper, which she rarely put any stock into since it was worse than some of the local newspapers.  
  
Many were watching her like hawks, waiting to see her reaction to what had been posted in the paper. A brave sophomore boy had shyly approached her with the paper in hand, greeting her and making she to shove the paper in her hands before rushing off to his friends blushing. She looked bewildered for a moment and looked over the paper. She stood out among her peers with her naturally dark red hair pulled back in a bun with two shoulder length bangs framing her oval face, or falling into her slightly tilted purple eyes. Her attire was the typical girls uniform— consisting of the traditional pleated blue skirt, a dark blue blouse with a white sailor collar, and a white tie around the collar— only with black dance tights beneath the skirt and a pair of knee high socks that were horizontally stripped with alternating dark blue and white with the traditional black buckle shoes, showing that the school was a little bit progressive. She started to walk again, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag as she continued towards the school, only to freeze as she realized why the paper had been handed to her.  
  
Yugi blinked a few times and stared blankly at the section of the paper that the nearing-or-already-fifteen-year-old boy had handed her. While her brain had to restart and recognize the words, she was wondering whom she would have to maim to get this to end.  
  
 _Junior Class Poll: Couples To Keep or Not To Keep?_  
  
 _Among the classes, many groups were asked who should be together and who should not be. The results were rather surprising, as noted below. Wonder what is going through the minds of everyone when it comes to these six, even if we could not ask the last two mentioned._  
  
 _Mazaki Anzu and Honda Hiroto – 48  % YES, 50  % NO, 2 % UNDECIDED_  
 _Jonouchi Katsuya and Anei Rei – 30 % YES, 30 % NO, 40 % UNDECIDED_  
 _Kaiba Seto and Motou Yugi – 95 % YES, 4% NO, 1 % UNDECIDED_  
  
“Okay.” She muttered to her self and carefully folded the paper up and continued towards class, confusing a good many that had been watching her. They were sure she would have snapped and done something totally unexpected and worthy of asking her about later. It was early in the day, all they had to do was be patient and something may happen soon.  
  
Yugi had to grit her teeth and force a smile every time someone would stop her and gush about how much of a cute couple her and Kaiba would make if they would just stop denying their feelings for one another. Once they passed by to talk to someone else, she would sigh and try to steel her nerves a bit more against the fact that the day would only get worse instead of better. This meant she would have to not only dodge Kaiba’s masochist fan girls, but Mazaki’s little clique, all the while avoiding those that would be fawning over them. “Why would I want to go out with my best-friend?” she muttered to herself, making her way down the crowded hallway. “I know that the drama series allow that to happen, but still… this isn’t television!”  
  
“Muttering to yourself again, Motou?” a rather grating voice drawled from behind her, Yugi paused for a moment and turned to face the person that had just interrupted the conversation she was having with herself. The red haired teen mentally groaned, but outwardly she crossed her arms and looked bored when she faced Mazaki Anzu, the self-proclaimed ‘Belle of Domino.’ She had shoulder length brown hair that framed a heart shaped face with dark blue eyes, yet the most grating voice in the world. To the displeasure of most with sensitive ears, Anzu just loved to hear herself talk at length about anything and everything. Most around them paused to stare at Anzu’s obscenely short skirt and bare legs, making Yugi shiver in disgust.  
  
“Obviously, do mind? You were interrupting a rather good rant.” She deadpanned as Anzu put her hands on her hips and glared at her, cheeks slightly puffed out.  
  
“You’re a freak, Motou.” The brunette stated bluntly as Yugi rolled her eyes and started back towards class, waving her left hand in dismissal.  
  
“I’m just interesting and crazy with a brand of humor that is rarely appreciated, Mazaki, and I only reserve the word ‘freak’ for events and accidents where it can be appropriately used.” She retorted as many ignored them, figuring it was another spat between the most popular girl in the school and the odd-ball that always kept them guessing. “Like when describing you and your voice, which is freakishly high. Are you sure you are not a boy in drag?” With that parting statement Yugi left Anzu to stew in the hallway, figuring that it was not worth the trouble to stick around to hear her screech like a barn owl with issues.  
  
Yugi made it to class before the bell and when only four people were in the room, which was good since she did not need detention for being late due to carelessness. She had enough troubles with the few chess tournaments they always entered her in and helping her Grandfather with the shop he ran, all the while completing homework and eating. A detention would worry Grandpa, and in turn, would cause some troubles in their small family and than things would get worse… She slapped her left hand to her forehead, physically halting her mental train of thought while the others in the room looked at her oddly. “Read the paper, eh?” Another girl stated in amusement as Yugi pulled her hand away from her forehead and brought her right up, showing that she still held the school newspaper.  
  
“Yes, but I don’t see why I am being studied like a lab experiment.” Yugi replied with a pout as she plopped down in her seat and pulled out a black binder, which was littered with drawings of vines and ongoing figures that formed seven varying objects in a odd arrangement, and tucked the newspaper into the mess of papers at the back. Hopefully the phrase ‘out of sight, out of mind’ would help her out today. Kaiba’s reaction should be relatively interesting, if anything, so the day was slowly looking up.  
  
Pulling a pen from her bag she sat back and opened her binder to a page that was half full of text and started to write. The only thing she missed was the entrance of the entire classroom and a white haired British teenage boy, who seemed to be staring right at her.  
  
Sixteen-year-old Ryou Bakura stood out among his peers with his spiky, mid-back length spiky white hair and innocent, and some-what feminine looks. At the moment the boys in the class were wondering why a girl was dressed in a boys uniform and the girls were curious, if not a bit envious, of the looks of the new kid. He stood with the teacher of the class, who was reading something and waiting for the bell to ring, and looked over the class. Most were typical with dark hair and eyes, but he froze when he seen the two that were lurking in the back of the room away from the commotion and conversations in the front. He recognized Kaiba Seto, who’s brown hair fell into his sapphire blue eyes, but also by the blue trench coat he wore in place of the blue overcoat but he was talking with a girl with dark red hair. Both seemed rather familiar, definitely interesting and even the darkness in him knew that.  
  
The cackling gave it away, making him close his eyes and will that little voice to be silent for once as he stood before the classroom. Opening his eyes, he stared at the red haired teenage girl that was sitting three seats in front of where he was standing. “You are absolutely no help!” he heard her whine, whapping the teenage billionaire on the top of his head with her pen, an annoyed look marring her face while said billionaire smirked. No one around them seemed to be paying attention, so Ryou assumed that this was a common occurrence. They almost seemed to fight like brother and sister, and that made him bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh.  
  
“It would be an interesting prank to play...” he trailed off with a fond look as she tried to glare at him, despite the fact her nose twitched and the corners of her lips were almost turning into a devious grin. The voice in his head was cooing something about new entertainment without having to pay anything, but Ryou shoved a particularly nasty mental image in his direction and relaxed a bit when he felt the other whimper in pain.  
  
“Well, revenge is a dish best served cold and why would I want to give in to what they put down?” she pointed out, starting to tap the eraser end of her pencil against her deck with a lazy half-lidded gaze pinning a now nervous Kaiba to the spot, in return all he did was roll his eyes and hope the feeling would pass.  
  
“Any other delightful phrases you wish to share with me?” he drawled out in a bored tone, cocking his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest while sitting back with a challenging look. This just caused Yugi to bare her teeth in a menacing grin, causing Ryou to shiver because he had seen that look before and it usually was seen before something distinctly illegal was committed.  
  
“How about ‘payback is a bitch’?” she asked in a rather sugary-sweet tone, only it had a sharp edge to it, and turned back around to scribble something down in her notebook while Kaiba set-up his laptop to take notes when the lesson began.  
  
[Those two are rather closer.] Ryou mused to himself as a small voice snickered at his understatement. Suddenly the chatter ended and he came back to reality from his musing, and plots to try and get the voice in his head to stop giving him bad ideas.  
  
“Class, we have a new student today.” The teacher announced as the class fell silent. The man than motioned to him and he stood straight and bowed to the class like he was expected to do. It was at this point that the white haired teen decided that he did not like being the center of attention, especially considering they all looked confused to his gender. That was something he hated when it came to school, even when he attended primary school in England… the jokes about his effeminate looks. It was hard to go against genetics, but that is digressing too much. “This is Bakura Ryou from England.”  
  
“England?” one girl echoed with starry eyes while others were whispering to one another.  
  
“Why is she wearing a boy’s uniform?” a boy asked as the chatter began again, all the gossip and sudden questions blurring together and giving him a headache. Shaking his head he looked over everyone, while the teacher tried to regain order, and noted that Yugi looked bored and was staring at a spot over his shoulder and tapping the top of her pen against the notebook in front of her and Kaiba shut the top of his laptop and glared at him like he had done some heinous crime.  
  
[[Not yet, I haven’t, but that is one damn good glare. I wonder if he can give you some lessons…]] the voice asked excitedly as Ryou restrained the urge to twitch at that statement. Of course he would want lessons on glaring, never mind the present situation was more important. How frustrating!  
  
He blinked twice as the room was now silent and the teacher was glaring daggers at his students, daring someone to speak at this point. “Now Bakura-san, would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself.” He stated through his teeth, continuing his glare as his pen was poised over his grade book threateningly. One of the few joys of being a teacher, besides filling the minds of impressionable youth with knowledge, was holding their grades in the palm of their hands. This teacher would not mark down a grade because the class was rowdy, but the class did not have to know that or else he would have to find a new threat and that would take ages.  
  
“I just moved here from England and my father is an archaeologist, he is presently in Egypt trying to discover some obscure tomb that no one believes is real. We believe he has finally flipped his lid, its been four years in the making.” he stated cheerfully as the class was dead silent and staring blankly at him, some jaws dropped at his carefree tone, but he noted that Kaiba looked bored and Yugi had stopped writing and glanced up at him with one eyebrow arched in question.  
  
“That’s interesting.” The teacher stated slowly and with a frown, than shook his head. “Bakura-san, there is an open seat in front of Motou-san. Motou-san, raise your hand please.” He stated as she did so, pencil lazily held between her fingers. The white haired teen quickly made his way to the desk as she lowered her hand and tapped the eraser against her notebook a few times as the class started to chatter again while the teacher sighed and set about writing the first set of notes on the board before he began his lecture.  
  
“Don’t forget, Yugi, you owe me a rematch.” Ryou heard Kaiba tell Yugi, but he did not have the courage to turn around and face the two of them. Right now he would just casually listen to the conversations going on around him, not eavesdropping in hopes of finding out something interesting or hints to what the voice in his head wanted to find and deface. No evil intentions here, only good…  
  
“I always owe you a rematch, if I had not known you for as long as I have I would have accused you of being a sore loser.” She returned, sounding as if she was pouting. “Are you just that bored or have you forgotten that there are other people out there to challenge?”  
  
“I will defeat you.” He stated in a determined tone as a click meant he had opened his laptop again.  
  
“Of course, of course. This is the place where barely anything truly interesting happens; apart from the random acts of boredom, in other words the beginning of the marathon long duels. Is that right, Daddy Warbucks?” she cooed and Ryou swore he could here the young CEOs teeth grit together in frustration, or annoyance at the nickname.  
  
“Of course, how else is your brain supposed to slowly melt away at room temperature?” Kaiba stated as the teacher called for silence again and began his lecture. Ryou was thankful for this because it was getting a bit frustrating to resist the urge to turn around and watch the conversation for himself, the facial expressions had to be hilarious!  
  
[[I like them, approach and befriend them. They will be worth the trouble that may be in the future, hell it sounds like they’ll be better than those pathetic shows you got stuck watching when you were in the hospital for the broken leg!]] the voice cackled again, exuding a feeling that he was rubbing his invisible hands together and had the horns and a wagging pitchfork tail. Just great, now the voice in his head was acting up and that meant trouble! At the moment Ryou really wanted to curl up in the fetal position and cry about the unfairness of the world or plead to whatever deity was listening for normalcy.  
  
[Are you absolutely sure about the decision to get involved with those two? They seem to be in a relationship that has not blossomed or is only half accepted.] Ryou whined, sounding as if he wanted to stomp his foot like a five year old in the middle of a tantrum while keeping his calm outer look.  
  
[[Suck it up, ya' wuss. At least they won’t mistake you for a girl and try to molest you like the last bunch.]] the voice returned with a snicker as Ryou’s left eye twitched. He came back to reality when he heard Kaiba and Yugi whispering, much like the rest of the class since five students were at the board writing their answers up on it and the teacher was tapping his pen against the book and impatiently waiting for them to finish.  
  
“What if I am, Mr. Kaiba? What would you do about it?” he heard Yugi whisper in challenge to something Kaiba had said, but he did not know what the conversation was about since he started to stare off into space.  
  
“What happened to the shy, innocent, sweet kid you used to be?” he asked, sounding not a bit sad or mocking like it should have been.  
  
“She left her answering machine in complete control.” she sarcastically replied as Kaiba gave a low chuckle, probably sitting back in his chair and looking smug about something. Why did he have to sit in front of her?  
  
[Curse you fate!] he mentally shouted as the voice snickered at his annoyance. So far the move was actually a good thing, his host would have to come to terms with some of his issues and he even got a free floorshow to boot! It was his lucky day. Now what trouble could he stir up without being caught?  



End file.
